Heartbreaker Kid
by Duquesa
Summary: Shawn acorda sem nenhuma memória após enfrentar Undertaker em 1997. Só consegue se lembrar de Hunter o abraçando e o tirando do ringue. Slash Wrestling Não gosta, não leia!


**Disclaimer: **Boa parte disso nunca aconteceu, e não tem fundo financeiro. Só as menções das lutas são reais. Eles pertencem ao tio Vince!

**Obs.:¹** Essa fanfic se passa em 1997, após a primeira Hell in a Cell da história da WWE. Undertaker x Shawn Michaels. Contém spoilers!

* * *

− Paul? − perguntei baixo, sentindo minha voz rouca ecoar em mim mesmo. Eu esperava que a mão pesada em minha testa fosse a dele.

− Graças a Deus, Shawn... − eu ouvi logo o tom preocupado, e constatei ao abrir lentamente os olhos que era ele. Paul. − Juro que achei que não ia acordar... − ele disse, retirando a mão de minha testa e colocando-a para trás de seu corpo.

− Estou bem... Tudo roda, não consigo levantar-me... Estou ótimo. − respondi, tentando amenizar com humor. Ele não riu, o que me fez grudar os meus olhos nos dele. − O que houve? − perguntei, e uma feição de fúria tomou seu olhar.

Eu conhecia Paul Levesque, e melhor, eu conhecia Hunter. Olhando às vezes para seu rosto, eu via seu personagem, sua fúria. Mas não conseguia me lembrar de nada. Talvez tenha sido uma pancada na cabeça. Quem sabe o que alguns minutos a sós com ele pode ter me feito.

− Mark vai ser punido, acredite. Foi desumano o que ele fez com você. Graças a Deus que Kane apareceu. − ele começou, falando rápido. − Shawn, fiquei com medo que desmaiasse quando te peguei no colo. Você estava sangrando muito. Undertaker está fazendo um curativo nos braços ali ao lado, eu o vi. Chyna foi falar com ele. − eu o olhei, depois de ver toda sua fúria esvaziar-se.

− Levesque... − eu disse, olhando-o com calma. As imagens tinham sido claras agora. A cela, e a jura de descansar em paz de "Undertaker". − Foi apenas uma luta... – disse, e ao tentar virar a cabeça notei estar impossibilitado disso, vendo claramente que estava em um hospital.

− Era para ser _apenas uma luta_. Mas passou dos limites... Você não deve ter noção o quão horrível foi. Tinha sangue por toda parte. − ele levou uma mão até a testa, enquanto parecia treme internamente. − Shawn... Por Deus.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo quando vi sua feição de preocupação. Não me lembrava de algumas das coisas que ele disse, eu assumo. Principalmente da parte "Kane". Quem raios, era Kane? Não importa.

Eu esperava tanto ficar com ele daquele modo depois de meses apenas em um trio. Movi a mão em procura da dele que estava livre. Logo que a toquei, ele pulou, e tirou a outra de seu rosto.  
Hesitante, mas também tocou minha mão. Sem nenhuma delicadeza, ou dedos entrelaçados.

_Anote na sua agenda de Heartbreaker Kid: Ensine Paul a ser mais delicado._

− Achou que ia me perder só por alguns socos, Paul? − perguntei, sorrindo levemente e ele soltou um ar aliviado, concordando com a cabeça.

− Tive medo. − assumiu, depois de sorrir novamente e olhar-me fixamente. Soltou uma risada. − Na hora que aquela coisa enorme apareceu e simplesmente quebrou a cela, também. − eu ri junto com ele, apertando levemente sua mão, e conseguindo com bastante dificuldade entrelaçar nossos dedos.

Ele ficou alguns instantes sem ação, mas logo sorriu, e tentou de seu modo acariciar meus dedos.

− É bom saber que posso por medo em um homem de 1, 93. − eu ri, e ele logo fez a cara digna de "Hunter", sorrindo depois, como se brincasse comigo. Não preciso mencionar que meus ossos todos doíam e ficavam mais moles ainda com o sorriso dele.

− Não se acostume. − ele avisou rindo.

Alguns segundos correram sem que eu dissesse nada, por ter a impressão que Chyna entraria pela porta toda estourada por causa do Mark. Ou Undertaker, que seja. Quando estamos falando desse homem, nunca se sabe se é o Undertaker ou Mark Callaway.

Além disso, percebi mais ainda que eu e Paul não havíamos desgrudados os olhos e então era como se palavras fossem desnecessárias.

Se eu conseguisse mover-me eu levantaria meu tronco, e roubaria um beijo demorado. Eu não conseguia me mover direito. Parecia uma lição de vida; Paul era daquele "jeitão" e nunca dava o primeiro passo. Sempre era eu. Agora eu não podia me mover e muito menos pedir, porque isso causaria um ataque nele. Nós dois pedíamos internamente por um toque a mais que as mãos, mas ele não fazia nada.

Comecei a ficar agoniado com sua expressão e engoli seco. Ele pareceu vencer uma luta interna em si e abaixo-se para perto da cama (ou seria maca?) que eu estava e tomou meus lábios com os seus. Foram segundos. Muitos poucos. Dois segundos? Ah, eu não sei. Meu coração começou a bater fora de ritmo e se estivesse de pé, teria ido ao chão.

Ele ficou tamanho surpreso com seu próprio gesto que se levantou, soltando minha mão, indo direto a porta, que antes dele sair abriu-se.

Sim, era a Chyna.

Com o choque, eu pude lembrar-me melhor do que aconteceu. Vi Paul perguntar se estava tudo bem e me pegar no colo como se eu fosse ainda um bebezinho. Sorri para mim mesmo. Podia ter perdido a luta, mas eu ainda sentia seus braços em mim, me protegendo.

− Parabéns, Shawn... Você conseguiu. − Paul disse baixinho, antes de encarar Chyna e ficar sério. No momento eu não entendi do que ele me parabenizava. De imediato pensei no pequeno beijo, e ter conseguido aquilo dele. Eu sabia que ele estava falando daquilo, meu coração sabia. − Você fodeu o infodível.

Novamente na memória eu vi a luta. Eu a ganhara. Não, mas ele não estava falando daquilo. Chyna riu descontraída junto comigo da piada. Ela não precisava saber que tanto ele podia estar falando do beijo ou de Undertaker.

Na verdade, _ninguém_ precisava saber.

**_Fim. _**


End file.
